Snape Makes a Mess out of Harry
by Angelicalynn
Summary: ***Do not read if under 18!***Explicit*** Severus is a very filthy man and Harry loves every second of it. **complete as is, but I might be making a filthy-themed series out of it. May post more chapters later. Do not have to read in order.**


Just a short something I wrote while putting off my Public Finance homework….

I think this is the raunchiest thing I've written to date…and that's saying something considering the

other stuff I've posted here. Anyways, PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS.

**Warnings**: Though entirely consensual, this story contains: Watersports, bondage & cum-play.

Harry potter loves his husband and bonded mate. Since before their marriage 6 years ago, he has trusted the man explicitly. This is why he feels no fear as his hands are tied to the headboard and his legs are tied so that they are stretched far apart and hanging from the ceiling.

"You look absolutely delicious tied up like that just waiting for me to devour you." Severus smirked. Harry tried to respond but could only manage a grunt around the large ball gag in his mouth. Severus ran his hands up Harry's exposed thighs and licked the tip of Harry's cock which was already dripping with pre-cum. The cock could only twitch in desperation due to the ring at its base. Severus began to teasingly lick the shaft until he allowed his tongue to trail down before taking Harry's balls into his mouth. Harry could only moan as an attempt to beg for more.

Severus continued further down as he licked around the metal plug seated nicely in his sub's ass. He slowly pulled out the plug and watched as the cum he had left in there a few hours earlier started to dribble out. Harry could only think about how filthy it was and how amazing it felt as Severus started clean up the mess with his tongue. Severus plied Harry with slow loving licks around his whole until the boy was a squirming whimpering mess.

He rose up so that his mouth was but a mere inch from his husband's ear. "You taste so good covered my cum." He panted. He started to play with his lover's opening. Slowly he fingered Harry's abused flesh. "You like that don't you my little whore? You like me fingering your abused hole? Still swollen from the last time I fucked you but you want me again don't you?" Harry could only whimper and nod. "I'm not done making you completely filthy yet."

Harry wanted to scream when Severus got up from the bed. He was afraid Severus was done with him and would leave him like that. Instead, he saw the man reach for the glass of water sitting on the nightstand that was already half empty. He watched wide-eyed as Severus gulped the last of it down.

They had talked about water sports before but Severus had yet to act on it. Harry lied there in anticipation wondering if he was finally going to get the chance to try it. Severus leaned back down on the bed and began to take turns on each one of Harry's nipples. He sucked and nibbled them, carefully biting then soothing with his tongue. "I'm going to piss all over that beautiful cock of yours Harry. Nod if this is still something you want." Severus said holding his breath. Harry nodded enthusiastically. In response Severus moved back down towards the bottom of the bed and held his cock over Harry's. He sat off to the side of harry so that while one hand held his cock, the other could toy with Harry's opening.

Harry moaned and grunted around the gag, wondering if it was possible to cum with the ring on. Then Severus let go, allowing the warm fluid to spill onto Harry's cock and stomach. About halfway Severus held is pee long enough to take off the ring and plunge his fingers into harry. Letting the stream go again, he coated Harry's cock while he continued to thrust into him. Harry couldn't hold back and came hard, cum shooting and hitting Severus's cock while the rest dribbled down his shaft. When there was no more left for either man to release, Severus moved back up the bed and removed the gag from Harry's mouth.

Without warning he plunged his cock into the extra wet orifice. "That it, suck me clean." Severus panted as the thrust into Harry's mouth. Even thought he had now come twice already in the same day Harry was getting hard again. "So fucking filthy. Your cock's covered in my piss and your cum. Your ass is red and swollen from abuse and you still want more. Such a good cock whore, you are my Harry. That feels so fucking good. Yes, swallow my cock. Fuck!" Severus rambled as pumped his cock into Harry's throat. He removed it a minute later so Harry could catch his breath.

"Please, please sir, fuck me." Harry managed to say.

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." Harry did has he was told. Severus tapped his cock on Harry's tongue knowing Harry loved the way it felt. "Are you sure you want this sticky wet prick in your arse?"

"Fuck yes. Please!" Harry said before reaching up to take the cock fully in his mouth once more and sucking hard. Severus pulled out of his mouth and proceeded back down to the bottom of the bed. He had to take a deep breath and calm himself as he nearly came from the look of the purely debauched boy tied to his bed. Without further hesitation he plunged in and immediately hit Harry's sweet spot.

Severus thrusted into him hard over and over. "You'll let me do anything to you won't you. You love it when I have you tied up and fuck your holes without mercy?" Harry marveled at how Severus could still string a sentence together even though is orgasm could only be seconds away. Harry could only moan and thrust back onto the man in response.

Severus pulled out and stroked himself, coating Harry's balls and hole with his cum. Barely able to breath Severus whispered a spell which released Harry's hands. Without further orders harry grabbed his now thoroughly coated cock and began to jack himself off. "Fuck, Severus! He screamed has he came again this time coating his hand. He continued to spasm in pleasure as Severus started to lick his cock, now so thoroughly messed that there was no way Severus would be able to clean it all up with his mouth.

Neither one could count how long it was before Severus finally had the energy to release Harry's legs and scourgify the mess away.

"Holy hell Severus that was fucking filthy!" Harry finally panted.

"Yes. But you loved every second of it." Came the smug reply. Harry could only grunt in agreement.

**Epilogue:**

After a very long hot shower, and many many words of love Severus gave Harry a potion for his sore…um bits.


End file.
